122314LilyMiloko
11:06 TT: ((well, first off, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?)) 11:06 GT: ((hmm)) 11:07 GT: ((let's make this interesting and go with hard)) 11:07 TT: ((ok, for hard Miloko is going to wait until Lily is asleep, you cool with that?)) 11:08 GT: ((yES)) 11:08 TT: ((ehehehehe)) 11:09 GT: ((im so fucking pumped)) 11:11 TT: next time Lily goes to sleep, she's gonna wake up feeling like there's a weight on her chest, making it hard to breathe 11:13 GT: Lily blinks very slowly, and cautiously tries to sit up. 11:15 TT: there's about a hundred pounds sitting on her and her arms seem to be stuck at her sides, so she's stuck lying down for now, but as she tries to get up she does feel something pressing against her neck 11:16 GT: "Um." 11:17 TT: a hand appears out of the darkness to cover her mouth and a familiar voice speaks up 11:17 TT: "k-keep q-quiet or I'll s-slit y-your t-throat, got it?" 11:19 GT: Lily's eyebrows shoot up like a rocket, but remains quiet. 11:20 TT: "g-good? I'll t-take y-your r-reaction as s-sign t-that you d-did't see t-this c-coming? s-some s-seer you are?" 11:21 GT: Lily rolls her eyes. 11:24 TT: "c-can't h-hold it a-against you t-though? I t-think m-most p-people f-forget a-about me?" 11:25 TT: "at l-least u-until it's too l-late?" 11:25 GT: Lily gives her a deadpan stare. 11:28 TT: Miloko pulls the dagger away from Lily's neck, "you see t-that I'm not b-bluffing, so if I t-take my h-hand off y-your m-mouth y-you're not g-gonna s-scream are you?" 11:29 GT: Lily shakes her head. 11:31 TT: "ok, g-good?" she moves the knife back to Lily's throat and removes her other hand from her mouth "do you k-know why it had to be you?" 11:32 GT: "Was it because of the time I impersonated Merrow? I thought we were cool about that." 11:36 TT: "t-that? t-that was an u-unfunny p-prank, but it's not why?" 11:39 TT: "it's b-because she l-likes you b-better?" 11:40 GT: "Dooo youuuu mean Rubi?" 11:41 GT: "I haven't talked to her in, like, a WEEK. She made a remote for me one time and also we're technically sisters now or something, I don't even know." 11:43 TT: Miloko's eye twitches a bit at the mention of the word sister and she grips the dagger tighter "w-what!?" 11:43 GT: "OK, let's all just calm down here. Sami adopted her because she's Beau's kid and I jumped on the train back when I still thought Mom was an asshole." 11:46 TT: Miloko pulls the dagger away and slumps back onto Lily's stomach "a-another one y-you're s-stealing f-from me?" 11:48 TT: "y-you're a far b-better t-thief t-than E-Erisio?" 11:48 GT: "Ohhh my God, is this what this is about?" She groans. "Why does everyone think I'm out to steal away their siblings whilst cackling maniacally atop my witch's broomstick?" 11:49 TT: "not o-only s-siblings?" 11:49 GT: "You caught me. My secret plan is to get all the bitches." 11:49 GT: "All of them." 11:51 TT: "you s-steal p-parents too?" 11:51 GT: "News to me. Who'd I start getting too buddy-buddy with this time?" 11:53 TT: "my m-mother?" 11:54 GT: "Technically she's a guy now, for reasons that remain unknown. And since when does a single pesterchum conversation count as stealing her?" 11:55 TT: "not her? err, him? I m-mean my r-real m-mother, she h-hangs out w-with you all the t-time and d-doesn't e-even a-acknowledge me?" 11:56 GT: "Oh, what, you mean Maenam? Well, yeah, we're planning a date. We kinda need to talk a lot." 11:57 TT: "what?" 11:57 GT: "That sucks that she doesn't talk to you, though. I could help out with that if you want." 11:57 GT: She grins. "Erisio and Mahtah. It's gonna be the BEST." 11:58 TT: "and t-they're a-aware and o-okay w-with you d-doing t-this?" 11:59 GT: "Well, Erisio knows about it." 12:00 TT: "k-knows a-about it, or is v-vaguely a-aware t-that you are d-doing s-something?" 12:00 GT: "Knows about it. I gave him all the deets." 12:03 TT: "so y-you're not t-trying to s-steal my mom a-away f-from me?" 12:04 GT: "Nope. Sorry if that's how it came across. That tends to happen a lot more than you'd think." 12:05 TT: Miloko turns her head to hide her browning cheeks as she lets out a quiet "f-fuck? w-what now?" 12:06 GT: "Ehehe. The stabbing thing was pretty hardcore, I gotta say. You're a cool chick." 12:09 TT: "c-crap, c-crap, c-crap, I d-didn't t-think it'd... not t-this way... w-what do I do now? she w-wasn't s-supposed to r-react l-like t-that?" Miloko buries her face in her hands, clearly flustered 12:10 GT: "Who's she? Y'mean me? In retrospect, I should probably be more freaked out about this, I'll admit." 12:13 TT: "oh g-gods, oh g-gods?" she panics for a second before pushing her face against Lily's, nibbling on her lip 12:14 GT: Lily's eyes widen as far as they can go and she goes ramrod stiff. 12:18 TT: after a couple of seconds Miloko pulls away, tears streaming down her face and fuschia blood on her lips. She rolls off Lily and runs off into the darkness, dropping her dagger as she exits the room 12:19 GT: Lily shakily sits up, touching her lips. She walks over and picks up the dagger and stares at the door for a good long while. "Holy SHIT," she says finally.